campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The wandering demigod
Prologue This story started out happy. Once upon a time, on a clear spring day. A little girl ran around in the sun. Her delicate dress, woven of the sun and tiny petals from the lush, green meadow behind her petite frame. Water droplets decorated the hem of her dress. She dashed through dark green hills, and gracefully over streams bubbling with fish. Her hair was swept back by a breeze, lightly caressing her cheek. Her eyes sparkle and she throws her head back into a laugh. A horse grazing nearby glanced at her. All living creatures thought her a spirit. She must have been a spirit send by the gods themselves, they would think happily. Watching her gracefulness and lovely face made them melt inside. Often they would feel the urge to assist her and do all they could. From gathering apples to crossing a river. No deed was too small. The world seemed to go slower and time seemed to stop. Her looks were gentle and her laugh such as a chorus of bells. Her gaze slowly and silently turned to the grazing horse. She smiled and lifted her hand, in a seemingly wave. Her eyes twinkled radiantly, and one shut- much like a wink. In that instant- a horrible tragedy occurred. For the horse that is. The girl disappeared off the hillside. The horse blinked. She was gone. The horse twitched. But not from anxiety. From pain. It's stomach tossed and rolled. It's eyes rolled up into its head and it's great tongue fell against its teeth. It brayed and felt a horrible gut wrenching feeling. The horse reared and than promptly fell to the ground. Dead. Chapter One Ana sat shivering against the tree. Her whole body was tired and her hands felt frozen. Her entire body felt so weary and anybody could have robber her. Taken her. She knew she should be in guard. But she needed rest. She had to renew her energy source.She reached her hand down and clutched her leg. She moved her middle finger to her 3rd vein. She sang softly. Her voice sounded so distant to her. She lay there so still the mouse thought her dead. Squeaking pathetically it nosed her and climbed into the sleeve of her cloak. The mouse ran up and down and finally settled on the mid area of the cloth. It's nose trembled from the frost outside and it's whiskers were damp. Outside it could hear birds calling to each other- and it's listened. Body on alert. It so wanted to stretch but it dared not. There was a human, it could not. Dreadful voices of men shouted, as they ran through the valley. Calls of horror rang clearly through the valley. The mouse melted into the girls hood, wishing to be invisible from the dreadful humans. Ana blinked into the frosty air and awoke silently. Voices shouted all around her, but she could not pinpoint the location. She sung her head every which way, but the fog messed up her sight. Eventually she shifted uncomfortably. Sighing deeply she stood up and brushed off her simple maiden's dress. She carefully tucked the mouse into the pinafore of her dress, and hurried to the village. Category:Fanfiction Category:DaughterofPoseidon14